medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Umumichi Yakushima
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 11 | affiliation = Swimming Club | position = Captain | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 9 | anime debut = Episode 5 | japanese voice = Makoto Yasumura | english voice = David Matranga | image gallery = yes }} Umumichi Yakushima (屋久島 有無路, Yakushima Umumichi) is a senior of Class 11 and the captain of the Swimming Club. Personality Like his fellow members of the Swimming Club, Sotsu Tanegashima and Mogana Kikaijima, Yakushima is obsessed with money, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 9 and is willing to go so far as to risk his own life to get a hold of it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 15 Kikaijima claims this attitude originated after his family split up because they didn't have money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 8 Like his fellow teammates, his dream is to fill an entire pool with money, and spend a whole day swimming in it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 7 Nekomi Nabeshima labels him as the type who never reveals what he is thinking, nor what he wants to do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 6 Though he considers money more important than his friends, he likes his friends more than money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 16-17 Both he and Tanegashima think of Kikaijima like a daughter, and are prepared to make anyone who tries to lay a finger on her regret it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 3 Appearance Yakushima has dark purple hair (black in the anime) and a goatee. He wears a dark blue swimsuit. When not in the water, he wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. At the Seiyasai, Yakushima wears a dark colored scarf with his uniform. History Because they didn't have money, Yakushima's family split up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 8 Plot Student Council Executive Arc Yakushima and the other members of the Swimming Club are first introduced discussing the upcoming club battle swim meet. Yakushima calls it an event made just for them, and encourages the others to enter. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Come Sunday, all three are seen looking pleased when Medaka Kurokami announces that any club that ranks higher than the Student Council will receive money from her own pocket. Yakushima agrees with Tanegashima when he claims that in the water, they are better than the beast Medaka, and Yakushima tells the group that anything other than first place is out of the question. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 17-18 After the first event ends, the Swimming Club is seen on the sidelines. Medaka points out that they were actually the first group to score all twenty points. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Medaka confronts the club, identifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-19 Yakushima and Tanegashima take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 5 When the race starts, the Swimming Club initially lags behind, due to Yakushima needing twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. With the preparations complete, Yakushima apologizes to Tanegashima for making him wait, who tells him it's not a problem. The two then begin swimming with their legs tied together, easily reaching the finish line first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 11-14 After the third event, the Swimming Club confronts the Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 17 After Medaka claims that she will reform the Swimming Club, Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Yakushima and Tanegashima are seen as the horse supporting Kikaijima, with Yakushima in the front. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 When Tanegashima asks him what they should do, Yakushima tells him that they have forty-eight points and the Student Council has thirty-three: if the Student Council gets their headband, they will be in first place. However, if the Swimming Club takes the Student Council's headband, they will have a fifteen pint lead on the Track Team, who are in second place. Even if the Track Team gets the headband of the Orchestra, who are in third place, the Swimming Club will still be fine. Yakushima deduces that the rules were not made to give the lower ranked teams a chance; they were made to force a dual between the Swimming Club and the Student Council. He agrees with Kikaijima when she states they have no reason to fight, and he suggests they get going. When Kikaijima declares that she will take that "stupid girl" (Medaka) down, Yakushima can only timidly agree with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 3-5 When Medaka is pushed off, Yakushima thinks to himself that it is a shame they weren't able to get the headband, but that with the Student Council out of the way, the other teams won't pose a threat to them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 9 When Medaka knocks Kikaijima off balance and kisses her, Yakushima is shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 13 When Medaka comes out of the water carrying Kikaijima, Yakushima takes her. When Kikaijima asks the two of them which is more important, her or money, he agrees with Tanegashima that money is, and reminds her not to be led astray by Medaka's influence. When Kikajima goes on to ask which they like more, her or money, he and Tanegashima share a look, before both tell her that they like her more. He is shocked with everyone else when Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, and thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 15-19 Some point before accepting Medaka's offer to join the Student Council, Kikajima approaches Tanegashima and Yakushima to ask their advice. When Tanegashima tells her to join them, Yakushima agrees with him, telling Kikaijima that if she doesn't make friends her own age, the next years of high school will be hard for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, page 8 Thirteen Party Arc Yakushima addresses a sleeping Nabeshima as the Judo Club Captain, asking her if she isn't interested that Medaka is fighting on the senior floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, page 4 As the students watching Nabeshima punch Myouga Unzen believe she is fouling, Yakushima comments to Medaka that strikes are actually a part of Judo, and that it would only be a foul in an official match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, page 18 When Myouga gets behind Nabeshima, Yakushima looks concerned. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 2 When Medaka moves to try and help Nabeshima, Yakushima stops her, claiming she has no right to help as she was the one who got Nabeshima into the situation in the first place. He tells Medaka not to worry however; pointing out that not a single senior student present is showing concern, and that Nabeshima didn't take the title of "Foul King" just because it sounded cool. As Medaka once again points out that Nabeshima is fouling, Yakushima repeats that fouling only matters in an official match. Yakushima asks Medaka if Myouga just called Nabeshima a cheater. When Medaka questions if he has deciphered Myouga's language, he replied in the negative, claiming that every one of Nabeshima's opponents have said that at some point. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 4-8 As Medaka leaves, Yakushima watches her go with Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 2 Kumagawa Incident Arc At the end of the semester, Yakushima is present for Medaka's speech. He is surprised by Misogi Kumagawa's sudden entrance, and declaration that he is Medaka's ex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 4 He asks Nabeshima about the rules Kumagawa is quoting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 8 He is surprised to hear the academy used to be just a cram school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 20 On August twenty-second, Yakushima is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc The Swimming Club are approached by Medaka asking about Hansode Shiranui; none of them remember her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 At the end of the academic year, Yakushima is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yakushima is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number eighty-eight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 His message to Medaka is to swim through life. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Yakushima and Tanegashima continue to swim, now doing so professionally. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 7 Abilities Swimming Prowess: Yakushima is a Special and one of the school's many scholarship students. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 9 Yakushima is Captain of the Swimming Club; his talent is widely recognized, even outside of the club, and he is known as a very well rounded swimmer who can use all kinds of strokes and techniques. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 6 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Special